Contemporary telecommunications systems are increasingly being packaged in boxed housings that provide electromagnetic shielding of the equipment as well as limited access to the circuitry. However, it is an increasingly frequent requirement of operating companies that the doors to the cabinets or frames of equipment not be locked under lock and key since the loss or misplacement thereof could cause a serious delay in accessing the equipment in emergency situations. It is therefore a desirable feature of electronic equipment cabinets that they provide only restricted access through a locking mechanism but also that they may be unlocked with a tool normally carried by a craftsperson. It is therefore the intent of this invention to provide such a locking mechanism.